Texture is a tactile surface characteristic which is synonymous with roughness. It can be felt by moving a finger over a surface with light pressure and can be quantified by average peak density (RPc). Average RPc is the average of a number, such as 30, RPc values as can be measured by a surface texture meter or profilometer, such as a Surfak-SV/Pro/SJ surface texture meter or profilometer sold by Mitutoyo. The higher the average peak density, the rougher the surface texture.
As used herein, “substantially the same gloss level” means a difference in 60° gloss level of 5.0 or less. The 60° gloss level of known prior art floor products having different areas of roughness vary by at least 5.5. With regard to the present examples, gloss level was measured with a BYK gloss meter.
As used herein, a “high performance coating” means (a) a water-based thermal curable coating comprising a resin such as waterborne epoxy, polyurethane aqueous dispersion, or polyvinyl chloride aqueous dispersion, a crosslinker such as urea formaldehyde or melamine formaldehyde, one or more catalysts and one or more surfactants, (b) a water-based radiation curable coating comprising a resin such as acrylic emulsion, polyurethane aqueous dispersion, acrylated polyether, acrylated polyester or acrylated urethane, one or more surfactants and at least one photoinitiator, (c) a 100% solids thermal curable coating comprising a resin such as polyester polyol, polyether polyol or urethane, a crosslinker such as urea formaldehyde or melamine formaldehyde, at least one thermal catalyst, one or more surfactants, (d) a 100% solids thermal curable coating comprising a resin such as acrylated polyether, acrylated polyester or acrylated urethane, at least one thermal initiator and at least one surfactant, (e) 100% solids radiation curable coating comprising a resin such as acrylated polyether, acrylated polyester or acrylate urethane, at least one surfactant and at least one photoinitiator, (f) a 100% solids thermal/radiation dual cure coating comprising at least one of the resins listed in (e) above, at least one of the resins listed in (c) and (d) above, a crosslinker such as urea formaldehyde or melamine formaldehyde, at least one photoinitiator, at least one thermal catalyst and one or more surfactants, or (g) a water-based thermal/radiation dual cure coating comprising at least one of the resins listed in (a) above, at least one of the resins listed in (b) above, a crosslinker such as urea formaldehyde or melamine formaldehyde, at least one photoinitiator, one or more catalysts and one or more surfactants. Each of the above-identified high performance coatings can include additives known in the art, including flatting agents, pigments, coalescing solvents and defoamers.